The 1st Hunger Games
by AlchemistApprentice1
Summary: The first Hunger Games in the history of Panem.
1. Prolouge

The 1st Hunger Games

By:Alchemist Apprentice 1

**I have redone the prologue, because it kind of sucked.**

President Snow; age 20

He avenged his father Jackson Snow. He killed the leader of District made an agreement to 13 that they would act like they got blown up. Only the council knows 13 isn't blown up. The rebellion is over. Cornilius has won. Write now, Cornilius is in a council were The Capitol's biggest names were deciding on what to do, to make the Districts remember about the war, so it doesn't happen again. Cornillius Snow was anticipating this event. He wanted to make the districts pay.

"I have an idea," a man named Homer said.

"Our ancestors had an event in an Arena were they would fight to the death sometimes," he said.

Everybody thought about this.

"So we make the rebels kill each other?" A woman with beautiful black hair said. Everybody but Snow and Homer nodded as if they agreed.

"No…they will all die eventually. No, we make all the Districts children fight to the death," Homer said.

"Why make them fight when we can just kill them on the spot?" The black haired woman said.

Snow realized she was the only one he didn't know of. "Because, this could be an awesome TV show, and we would have a winner," Homer said. "Why ?" everyone else, but Snow, asked.

"I know. For hope," Snow said, " 'Tis the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is okay."

"But, a lot of hope is dangerous," the black haired lady said.

"I like this idea we should think about this a little bit more," Snow said. Who knew this would be a huge event across Panem?

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I really want to get to the reapings.**


	2. District 1 reapings

**POV: District 1 girl; Ruby Antabell Age:17**

Today is what's called a reaping.

We've had one month to prepare for this thing called the Hunger Games.

I was in the war, fighting on the capitols side. Why do we have to fight to the death? We were on the capitols side.

I'm confused. I sigh. I'm throwing the knife I used during the war. If you were 17 or older you could be in it.

I was in the last four battles.

When I didn't use my gun I used my knife. It's painful to go to sleep.

I remember stabbing an 11 year-old. I think he wasn't supposed to be on the battle field.

Anyways I stab a tree in my backyard so much I'm a little bit scared. I hope I don't turn into a monster. I'm practicing in case I get picked. I don't get the tesserae because I'm not poor. It's 12:00. The reaping starts soon. We're supposed to be at our justice building at 12:45. I grab my yellow dress and put it on. Apparently you're supposed to dress nice for it. I look at my sister, Violet who's 12. To be able to be in the games you have to be 12-18. She's eligible.

"Now Violet you have to make sure you do not cry if I get reaped, ok?" I ask her.

"Ok," she mumbles.

We got to leave.

My sister and I walk to the reaping. Our parents are working in the jewelry store making and selling diamonds mined from graphite. We get our graphite from the capitol now that District 13 got blown up.

I go to the reaping area where I meet up with my friends. There's Pearl, and the twins; Sparkle, and Silver. Pearl and her two older brothers make and sell jewelry like my parents, only they don't use diamonds. She's 16 so she couldn't be in the war. They use Jade, and, Quartz.

Silver and Sparkle were in the war. They almost never used knives. They mainly used guns and other firearms.

"So what do you think about the reaping?" I ask them.

"It FREAKING sucks!" Silver said.

"Yeah, I think they betrayed us," Pearl said. They meant the Capitol.

I notice that there are kids around us. Peacekeepers (Who are nicer to us than other Districts since we are District 1) tell us to get in age groups.

I go in the Girls 17 Section. A woman comes up to the stage.

The woman has pure white hair (that I think is a wig) and a mask covering half of her face.

"Hello there, my name is Nancy Frank, and I'm your escort. I will show you this video we have from the capitol." She looks nervous.

The video talks about the war and how it affected Panem. I cannot believe it. They do NOT mention that Districts 1 & 2 were on their side.

After the video is over, I think everyone is shocked. Nancy still looks nearvous.

"So now I will pick one boy, and one girl to represent District 1 for the Hunger Games," she tells us.

"I will pick ladies first."

My heart is beating. Nancy takes a slip from the glass bowl.

"RUBY ANTABELL!" she says loudly. I am shocked. I have been reaped.

I walk upstage. "Well, now I will select the boy tribute," Nancy says.

She takes a slip. "GREENE HASSLE," she says.

I see an 18 year-old boy come up. He looks strong. Since we are District 1 we got better fed then the other Districts.

"Here are your Tributes," Nancy tells the crowd. I about pass out.


End file.
